First Christmas
by Some.Nights3001
Summary: It's Loki's first Christmas at Stark Tower. FrostIron. Oneshot. Part of a prompt challenge,


**First Christmas**

**Summary: Tony and Loki spend Loki's first Christmas on Midgaurd together. Oneshot, fluff. FrostIron.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns all characters.**

**Notes: This is my second prompt challenge for myself, I must use the words: Christmas, snowman, allergy (allergies), cough syrup, and sweater.**

The snow fell gracefully onto New York City, slowing down traffic but not the city life.

The streets and sidewalks were still as busy as ever; Loki looked out the large window in the living room on the fifteenth floor at Stark Tower.

He had a mug of coffee in his hands, and rather than drink it, he used it to keep his hands warm.

"Merry Christmas!" Tony burst through the doorway, prying Loki's eyes away from the window. He gave the inventor a confused, but amused, look.

"Merry what?!"

"Christmas," Tony repeated, taking the coffee out of Loki's hands.

"Is it a festivity?" Loki asked.

"Yes?" Tony wasn't sure if festivity was a good word. "But anyways, we are normally supposed to get a tree and decorate it, and then put gifts under the tree, but I didn't have the time."

"Sounds interesting," Loki said, bemused. "This weather reminds me of Jotumheim."

Tony had been filled in with everything by Loki, who, at first, was hesitant, but talked anyways.

"I'm sure this is much more joyful," Tony said, wrapping his arm around Loki's shoulder. He sipped on the coffee he had taken from Loki and smiled.

"Would you like to partake in some holiday fun?" Tony asked, walking towards the door.

"But my Jotun form—"

"We will just go out on top of the tower," Tony cut him off.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Loki asked, not sure if pajamas could stand the cold.

"Wait here," Tony said, leaving the room. A couple of minutes later, Tony came back in, arms full of fabric.

"Okay Reindeer Games, put these on," Tony said, handing Loki a pair of tight jeans and a big red sweater.

"Then put these on," Tony continued, handing Loki a pair of snow pants. "I will be back in a couple of minutes to help with the rest."

Loki followed Tony's instructions quick and looked at himself in a mirror.

'_I look ridiculous,' _he thought. He heard the door open and a loud laugh erupted.

Tony looked much less ridiculous. He had on a long-sleeved shirt with a heavy jacket and a pair of pants with boots.

Meanwhile, Loki looked like a poofball.

Tony continued to laugh harder and harder, even under Loki's death glare.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Loki sneered.

When Tony finally caught his breath, he replied:

"Because it's cold outside!"

"Have you forgotten my heritage?"

Tony pretended he didn't hear Loki and quickly stuffed a green hat on Loki's head. He helped Loki put on a pair of warm gloves and a scarf. Loki slipped his boots on, his face still seething.

"Coat," Tony stated, holding one out. Loki took it and put it on, zipping it up, continuing to glare at the inventor.

"Why do I have to look ridiculous?" Loki asked.

"Because the more of you that remains warm, the better," Tony replied. "Ready?"

"I guess," Loki answered. They walked to the elevator and rode up to the roof.

There was about a foot of pure white snow accumulated on the rooftop.

"So what do Midgaurdians do with all this snow?" Loki asked, picking a handful up. Tony also grabbed a handful and chucked it at an unsuspecting Loki.

"What the—?" Loki yelled as he got hit in the face with the snowball. He wiped the snow from his blue-tinted face and looked at Tony with confusion.

"It's called snowball fighting," Tony said before Loki could ask, but the confused look remained on the god's face.

"You pick up some snow, pack it together into a ball and throw it at each other," Tony explained further.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Loki asked.

"Totally harmless," Tony reassured him, not wanting to explain to Loki that rocks or dangerous objects could get lost into a snowball.

Before Tony could register it, a somewhat large snowball had hit him.

Loki erupted with laughter at the look on Tony's face. The inventor quickly regained his composure, throwing another snowball at Loki, but it missed, barely grazing by the frost giant's head.

Loki started summoning up snowballs with a silent spell as Tony made his own pile.

"HEY, NO MAGIC!" Tony yelled out.

"You never said I couldn't!" Loki smirked, but stopping the spell anyways. He picked up snowballs, hurling them at Tony. Some hit, some missed, and Tony threw some of his as well.

They laughed and carried on until Tony's laughs faded and he stared at the raven-haired man with a small grin.

"What?" Loki asked, becoming self-aware:

'_I must look more ridiculous than I thought,'_ He thought.

"Nothing, you're just…" Tony's voice faltered. Loki felt as though his cheeks were burning, not sure if Tony would compliment or insult him.

"Perfect," Tony finished. Loki's cheeks burned hotter and he looked down at the snow.

"Far from it," He meant to say in his mind, but he muttered it and Tony heard.

Instead of responding to Loki, Tony rolled up another snowball.

"Please don't thro—"

Tony shushed Loki and rolled the snowball around to make it bigger.

"Is this another tradition?" Loki asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Tony answered; he stopped rolling up the snowball. It sat there in the middle of the rooftop, huge and white.

"It's going to be a snowman," Tony explained. Loki looked at least bit interested, so Tony ordered: "Make another snowball and roll it around so that it's a little smaller than this one."

Loki magicked up another rsnowball and rolled it, stopping it at the perfect size.

Tony picked up the ball and put it on top of the first ball. He then rolled up a smaller snowball, placing it on top of that.

"Now what?" Loki asked, not sure what they were doing.

Tony thought for a second before walking to Loki and unwrapping the green scarf. He placed it around the snowman.

"Are you able to summon up stuff out of thin air?" Tony asked. "We need some small pieces of coal."

Loki smiled and did just that. Tony took the pieces of coal from Loki's hand, their fingertips touching lightly; Tony turned and put the coal on the snowman to make the face.

"I'm starting to see it now," Loki said. "But where's his nose?"

"Carrot?" Tony answered, and asked. Loki took the hint and summoned a carrot, handing it to Tony. Tony stuck the carrot into the snowball, finishing up the face.

"We need a hat," Tony said. He reached up to take off his hat, but Loki beat him to it, magicking up his helmet and placing it on the snowman's head. Tony laughed.

"Does it not look correct?" Loki asked, almost feeling offended.

"No, actually, it looks really good," Tony said. He wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder.

The silence broke when Tony sneezed loud.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked as Tony's one sneeze turned into many.

"Allergies," Tony said.

"Are you sure it isn't a cold?" Loki asked as Tony sniffled. "It's because you aren't dressed appropriately!" He started unzipping his coat, but Tony stopped him.

"Let's just go inside," Tony said. Loki grabbed Tony's arm and teleported them into the tower. Loki made the extra layers on his body disappear as he looked for blankets and heavier clothes.

He grabbed heavy pajama bottom and a long sleeved shirt, handing them to Tony.

"Change into them and meet me in the living room," Loki ordered. Tony nodded and sneezed again.

Loki walked down to the kitchen, remembering once he stepped in the room that it wasn't his domain.

"JARVIS?" he asked aloud.

"Yes Master Loki?" the British AI's voice filled the air.

"Can you have DUM-E make Tony a cup of hot chocolate?" Loki asked politely.

"Of course," JARVIS replied, and Loki heard the click of the coffee machine, ready to make hot chocolate. "Would you like me to make your usual?"

"Yes, please," Loki replied, exiting the kitchen into the living room. He went over to the storage closet and found two fleece blankets, setting them over the couch.

Tony soon entered the room, dressed in the pajamas and holding a red sweater.

"Please wear this, it will make me feel better," He handed the sweater to Loki. The god held it up: a giant golden "T" was in the center.

Loki smiled, removed his current shirt, and put on the sweater. Tony lay on the couch as DUM-E rolled in with a tray.

Loki thanked DUM-E, took the tray and placed it on the coffee table. He turned his attention to Toy again, spreading the blankets out over the inventor. He then got Tony's mug and handed it to him.

"Hot chocolate?" Tony asked, his hands warming up.

"After you take some cough syrup," Loki said, measuring out the liquid.

"Ugh," Tony scrunched up his face in disgust; he downed it as fast as he could once Loki handed it to him.

"Yuck," Tony said. Loki took back the small cup and picked up the other mug.

"Tea?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer. Loki nodded as he mixed in milk and sugar.

"You know I don't need all these blankets," Tony sniffled. Loki took a sip of his tea.

"Yes you do," He replied. Usually Tony would have fought back, but he felt absolutely terrible. Loki turned the TV on to the cartoon channel, Tony's favorite. The inventor's face lit up as Tom and Jerry played across the screen. Loki didn't understand the nonsense, but he left it go this time. The two of them finished their drinks at about the same time.

Loki took Tony's mug and sat it on the tray next to his. He turned the TV off, much to Tony's distraught, and leaned on the couch, facing Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," Loki answered. They stared at each other in silence until Tony spoke again:

"I have something for you."

Tony called for JARVIS to send DUM-E in with his gift.

"You didn't have to get me a present," Loki insisted.

"It's Christmas," Tony said. "A time of giving."

"But I do not have a gift for you," Loki said as DUM-E rolled in with a green box with a red bow.

"Both of our colors?" Loki asked, impressed.

"Ironically, they are Christmas's colors," Tony sniffed.

Loki undid the bow on top and slid the lid off. He looked into the box and his heart melted:

A small puppy stared back at him, a loose green ribbon around its neck, its tail wagging so fast Loki could barely see it.

"You got me a puppy?" Loki asked.

"It's a Pitbull," Tony explained. "Probably one of the most misunderstood dogs in the world.

"She was the runt of the litter. The mother dog cast her out for it to die, but the owners nourished the little puppy so it would be healthy."

Loki reached into the box, taking out the dog whose story was not unlike his. The dog's tail wagged faster than before and it licked Loki on the chin.

"It's a girl?" Loki asked. Tony nodded, sneezing again.

"What are you going to name her?" Tony asked.

"Frigga," Loki almost immediately answered. Tony smiled and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Soon enough though, Loki and the puppy both got under the covers with Tony, who was nodding off into sleep, and Loki cuddled with both of them.

They stayed like that until the next morning.

***END**

**A/N: Isn't Tony so cute :3 I decided to do the runt Pitbull for reasons I already explained in the story haha. I thought it would be a relatable gift for Loki.**


End file.
